Tourniquet
by Yugilina Babyblue
Summary: This is a Yami/yugi songfic based on the song by evanescence and its a scuicidal song. please read
1. Tourniquet

Tourniquet  
  
  
  
  
  


Yugilina Babyblue  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer:  
  
  
  
  
  


Yugilina: Hi I know I haven't updated my other story but I kinda had a lot to do but I decided to write this song after I got the Evanescence cd it's a really good song.  
  


Jouanna: get on with the story already.  
  


Brina: Yeah while were still young   
  


Yugilina: just for that you can't do the disclaimer in this story either.  
  


Yami: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh   
  


Yugi: or this song  
  


Yugilina: Here's the story I hope you like it.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


~*I tried to kill the pain, but it only brought more(so much more)*~  
  


Everyone walked up to the small coffin, there he lay, the brightness of the group, dead. Yami walked up to it, but hesitating no longer he broke down crying. There he was Yugi, his hikari, his other half, his love.  
  


"It's all my fault." he said guiltily.  
  


"Yami don't be so hard on yourself." Ryou said in a comforting manner.   
  


"It is, my actions were so cold, he needed me, and I realized to late that I loved him."  
  


What none of them knew was that the regretful spirit of Yugi was there, and listening.  
  


'I never wanted any of this to happen, I'm glad to know that Yami did love me, but I'll never be able to be with him.' he thought sadly to himself. Now the pain had grown worse in Yugi's heart because not only were his friends suffering, but most of all because Yami, his love, was suffering. Yugi thought back to some days before.  
  


~* I lay dying, and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal. I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming, am I too lost to be saved, am I too lost?*~  
  


Yugi had told Yami a week ago that he was in love with him, but Yami just freaked out and left. He had no one left, with grandpa dead, it seemed he had no reason to live. With the thought of death in mind, he got a razor and one wrist, then the other. He lay there dying, he only prayed that God would forgive him. The pain of dying wasn't as bad as the pain of his Yami's betrayal. Yami had promised him that no matter what he would always be there for him, and never leave him alone, but that was exactly what he had done. As Yugi lay there, crimson blood pouring from his small pale wrist Yami entered the room.  
  


~*Yami's POV*~(before he enters the game shop)   
  


I was scared when Yugi told me, I knew I loved Yugi but I was confused if it was brotherly or true love. I was also scared, when I was young I became homophobic because I was raped, but I realized that with Yugi I was never scared, I felt safe, and complete. I decided to go talk with Yugi, I entered the game shop with an uneasy feeling and quickly ran over to his room. As I opened the door I gasp at the sight. There he was, Yugi the one I loved, dying, blood pouring from his wrist.   
  


"Yugi" I yell as I ran over to him, I held him in a tight embrace, he was unconscious, I wrapped his wrist, but it didn't seem that stopping the bleeding would do much good, he lost a tremendous amount of blood, and his face once full of life was pale, with death written on his beautiful features. Oh Ra, is it too late to save him, I can't lose him now, now that I've figures out my true feelings.   
  


~*My God my tourniquet return to me salvation, My God my tourniquet return to me salvation, Do you remember me? Lost for so long, will you be on the other side or will you forget me?*~  
  


~*Yugi's POV*~  
  


I guess no one can save me from death now, not even God. I wonder if Yami even remembers me, and cares if I'm alive. I wonder if when I die he'll forget me, or will I cause him grief. Well, then again, he hated me, I guess he wouldn't care.  
  


~*I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming, Am I to lost to be saved am I to lost?*~  
  


~*Yami's POV*~   
  


Every passing second his death comes closer and closer, I heard the doctors say he won't make it, they need to find his blood type and its really rare, but by the time they do find it, It'll be to late. I just kneel next to my angel's bed. I grab his now ice cold hand and kiss it softly.

"I love you." I whisper to him, as a silent tear runs down my face, it hurts to know he's leaving.  
  


'What, Yami loves ME?' Yugi thinks. 'He loves me but now its too late, I can feel it I hope he can forgive me'  
  


(Back to present)  
  


~*My God my tourniquet return to me salvation, My God my tourniquet return to me salvation, My wounds cry for the grave, my soul cries for deliverance*~  
  


~*Yugi's POV*~  
  


I don't want to leave now, I want to be saved but the pain Yami brought upon me was to great. I slowly see the doors to the chapel open, and I bright white light, someone is calling me.  
  


~*Will I be denied Christ, Tourniquet, My suicide*~  
  


My wish to be saved was denied, I guess it really was time for me to go, not even Yami's love, the tourniquet that I needed to survive saved me from my suicide, I now walk through the door and disappear into the light, but before I turn to face Yami.  
  


~*Yami's POV*~  
  


Some how I know Yugi's spirit is here, I can sense it, I turn to see a scene which no one else seems to be able to see. Its Yugi, my angel, my love, but this time he looks even more like an angel. He's headed in the direction of a light, I see him slowly disappear. My Angel is now officially gone, I never got to tell him face to face, that I loved him. Then again as he walked before he disappeared, I saw him turn, the look in his eyes tells me he knew some how, but I see the regret in his eyes, regret he died knowing too late that I loved him.   
  


"We'll meet again Yami." he promises.  
  


I come back to the present, I go to the coffin and plant a kiss on his forehead.  
  


"Goodbye my love." I whisper as I walk out the chapel.   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


Yugilina: Well, that was my story what do you think?  
  


Brina: Please, Review.  
  


Jouanna: And flames will be used to set things on fire, me and Yugilina are Pyro's we love fire, all our friends try to keep us away from it.  
  


Yami: Yugi you know I love you.  
  


Yugi: I love you to Yami  
  


(Yami and Yugi kiss)  
  


Brina: ewwwww guys I support Yaoi and all but  
  


Jouanna: GET A ROOM!!!!  
  


Yugilina: (sweat drops) well I never expected that to happen, I have more Yami/Yugi fanfics, I've written but I don' know if I should post them.   
  


Joua: NO  
  


Brina: Yes  
  


Yugilina: I'm surrounded by bakas, oh and if you didn't know Tourniquet is something that stops the artery flow or something like that so it was perfect for this songfic. oh and remember Review pleeeeeeeeaaaaassssee.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. My Immortal

My Immortal

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yugilina babyblue

  
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimer:

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yugilina: Hey guys I heard my immortal by evanescence and decided that I would make a second chapter.

  
  


Brina: Its all over Yami's thought on what happened

  
  


Jouanna: Hope you like it

  
  


Yugi and Yami: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song.

  
  


Yugilina: well here's the story.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


*~I'm so tired of being here supressed by all of my childish fears.~*

  
  


It's been a few months since Yugi, my koi, left this cold cruel world, but sadly he left a tortured soul. They always ask me if I ever get tired of what I'm doing now, just sitting here. atop his soft small bed, thinking about him. I grab a pillow and smell it's scent, such a beautiful scent, the scent of my little hikari. Ever since I was a child many millenias ago, in Egypt I was afraid of loosing someone the way my best friend die, he killed himself too, I never thought it would happen again, but it did and this time it was my koi who left me.

  
  


*~And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone.~*

  
  


I punch the wall over and over again as tears silently fall down my fac. I can't forget the way I found him, his pale, small, beautiful face. IT was once full of life and hope, but all that was left was sadness, tears, death, and despair. My angel, the look in his eyes struck pain in my heart. My fist are bleeding now, but I don't care, I grab his pillow as I sit and cry into it. I wish I could forget, but I can't I know he's gone, but he's always with me, his presence, and in my memories. I wish I would forget but I can't.

  
  


*~These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just to real there's just too much that time cannot erase.~*

  
  


I look at my hands, these wounds will heal, but not the wound left in my heart and soul, it's a pain that time can't even take away. I knew love hurt, but I never imagined the pain so great, when I think I caused my angel this pain, it's not so hard to hate myself.

  
  


*~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all these years, but you still have all of me.~*

  
  


I remember when he found grandpa died, I held him in my arms, and told him that everything would be alright, I wiped away his tears and looked into those precious violet orbs, and I told him I would be there for him, that I'd never leave him, some promise keeper I am. when he would wake up crying from his dreams I would be there to comfort him and in those years I fell in love with him, but no stupid me, I never realized it. And now, he's gone, now it seems as if every breath, every step, every thought, belongs to him, when he left he took everything I needed with him, he has all of me. 

  
  


*~You used to captivate me, by your resonating light, but now I'm bound by the life you left behind.~*

  
  


Yugi, Koi, my light, come back. I'm living in the life he used to have, and without him in it, it feels like no life at all. Life just has no meaning with out him, I cry until I fall asleep in his room, the room that once has life bouncing off the walls, now its just a room a dead dull room.

  
  


*~Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams your voice it chased away all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase.~*

  
  


I wake up beads of sweat fall down my face, I dreamt of him again, I can't do anything because everything reminds me of Yugi. I hear him, I can hear him calling my name, I get scared, I don't fell sane, then again Yugi was my sanity.

Yugi, just the thought of the name feels like my heart is being stabbed over and over again. I bet Yugi went through much more pain, if it hurts this much when you lose your love, it must hurt worse when your betrayed and abandoned by them. I have the feeling not even time will heal me now. 

  
  


*~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I've held your hand though all of these years but you still have, all of me.~*

  
  


Now, I'm the one who's crying, I'm the one whose afraid, but the one who could hold me and tell me everything would be alright and make me feel better is gone. Maybe I never even deserved his love, I never deserved someone as kind, and loving as him. Yet, it didn't matter to him that I was dark, he gave me his love without question and I turned it down. I belonged to him like he belonged to me, but he's gone and took me with him, and I'll never be the same Yami again. Without him that is.

*~I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, and though you're still with me I've been alone all along.~*

  
  


It took me so long to admit to myself that you're gone, I would walk in here and search for you as I called your name, but you never appeared or answered. You're here by spirit, you took your place in my heart Yugi, but you never left and you never will, but its not the same and I'm just here lonesome, and filled with a sorrow that only you can change back into happiness.

  
  


"I love you Yugi" I whisper as I walk out his room and go to mine, there I continue to cry, for him, my Yugi, my hikari, my koi, my Immortal.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Yugilina: Okay, that was the last chapter.

  
  


Brina: That was depressing.

  
  


Joua: please review

  
  


Yami: Yugi's gone

  
  


Yugi: Yami, I'm here I'm not dead.

  
  


Yami: (hugs yugi) I love you

  
  


Yugi: I love you too Yami but oxygen is becoming an issue.

  
  


Yami: OH sorry and review.

  
  


Yugi: and thank you for all the reviews.

  
  


Yugilina: Yes I love you all who reviewed it gives me more self confidence to right something that I'm lacking tremendously according to everyone.


End file.
